A Deceiving Decoration
by YamiBaki
Summary: Halloween is the greatest time of the year and the gang the Nordics all go out to trick or treating! But no one was expecting this to happen…


**A Deceiving Decoration **

**Summary: Halloween is the greatest time of the year and the gang (the Nordics) all go out to trick or treating! But no one was expecting this to happen… **

It was Halloween night, the wind in the air was chilly and the sound of doorbells being rung, children screaming and giggling could be heard for miles. Down the street there walked a certain group of friends, each dressed as a very unique pirate. The group consisted of a Danish teen named Mathias, a Norwegian named Lukas with his Icelandic brother Erikur, a Finnish teen named Tino, and a tall, Swedish teen named Berwald. The group had their bags all filled with candy, Mathias' bag being slightly larger than the others as he ran from house to house, competing with the younger children for their candy.

The teens were all having the time of their lives, each gathering candy and laughing at Mathias' stunts and idiocy. Nothing could spoil their night. Or so they believed…

As the teens headed home after getting the last of their candy, they walked by a neighbourhood and past a rather old looking house. While passing by a large tree, Erikur noticed a figure hanging by a rope from a branch. "Look," he said, pointing up at the figure. It was a teen, just like them, with short, dirty blond hair and he was wearing what they believed to be a green, military uniform from WWI. The others all stopped to see what Erikur was pointing at, and stared in shock. "It must be a decoration, it IS Halloween after all," Lukas stated, eyeing the hanging doll. It seemed so real, but no one really knew if it was, with the time and era they were at now, things, including decorations, were all beginning to look real.

"Ha-ha!" Mathias laughed, pointing at the hanging man, "really awesome decoration man! It looks so damn real! They really out did themselves this year! Whoever they are," the others all nodded in agreement. Each looking back at the figure, but Lukas could not help but feel a strange presence around, a sad and depressed one; it was really starting to get to him. "Let's leave and go on home then…" he muttered, ushering his brother away, the others soon followed, but not without taking one last look at the life like military doll that hung from the tree.

Weeks soon passed, and it was now the last week of November. Lukas was at home with his little brother and the rest of his gang of friends, each one just chatting and such. Suddenly, from the living room, they all head Erikur call for Lukas, his voice laced with horror. Erikur was normally a quiet boy, so the fact that he screamed caused the others to run to his safety in no time flat. Once they got to the living room, where Erikur was, they asked him what was wrong, but all the boy could do was point at the television in horror.

Looking at the screen, their jaws all dropped and hit the floor. There, playing on the news was a picture of a man. He had short, dirty blond hair, with large eyebrows and bright green eyes. He was also wearing a green, military suit. The same one the doll they saw on Halloween wore. The news further explained that the man was Arthur Kirkland, and that he had hung himself just a few weeks before Halloween night and had been there ever since. The gang all stared in shock, not because of his death, but because they knew Arthur, he was in Lukas' magic class; they had also seen him around the halls in high school and had even chatted with the Brit at some point. Now, seeing him hanging there dead made their hearts stop, as guilt welled up in their hearts, how could it be that they had just walked on by without calling the cops…

**A/N: I know it was not my best but hey, cut me some slack bros, really, I'm trying to update as much as possible since I am now in school, grade 12, and trying to see if I can make it somewhere in the world. Soon my pets, soon I shall have my own restaurants and become CEO of a wealthy company, MWAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT SETO KAIBA! Lol anyways this urban legend is real, here is the proof. **

_**In the town of Frederica, Delaware, a 42 year old women, perhaps distraught by the fact that she lived in Delaware, hung herself from a tree near a busy road on a Tuesday night. The body managed to hang there until the next day and was viewed by many unwitting (or perhaps retarded) spectators before somebody realized it wasn't a decoration and called the cops. **_

_**Once again, it's the lack of complaints from passers-by that amazes us. Even if the hanging thing wasn't a body, it was something that looked exactly like one and would be considered an extremely distasteful Halloween decoration (unless she put on a wacky witch's costume before doing the deed). **_

_**We can't help but wonder, if the person who eventually called the cops hadn't bothered, how much longer would the body still have hung there? This happened 5 days before Halloween. Add 5 days of decomposition to the equation and suddenly you have something a whole lot more terrifying.**_

_**Also, did the woman plan this? She knew what time of year it was, and intentionally hung herself in a public place. Did she want her corpse to blend in with the sheet ghosts and stuffed witches around the neighbourhood? If so, it sounds like she may have been a fascinating person~. **_

**Warning, remind me next time to write an urban legend during the day after school, because seriously, its 11: 38 right now, I just finished my studying and Lukas (lol) has been running around and seriously freaking me out :'( it's not funny anymore, I'm sick of this sh*t, I'm sick of this f*cking sh*t –Voice cracks-**

**So any who. Yes, enjoy my many urban legends and pray to God that I am able to post at least ONE thing a day, maybe not a story with multiple chapters because I still have to finish my Villain (SwedenXFinland) and The CEO, The Priest and The Helpless Puppy (SetoXJoeyXSeth) fics. It's really bugging me that their not done and in all honesty I've been having writers block… -cries in a corner- Lukas just ran by and I now have goosebumps… **

**So my lovelies, enjoy the story and remember. Read, review, request and enjoy~ (RRRE) **

**-YamiBaki (Javan Aguirre) **

**(Date started: Thursday, September 6th, 2012 11:08 pm)**

**(Date finished: Thursday, September 6th, 2012 11:45 pm) **


End file.
